


Melancholy Hell

by Mj26



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Phase Three (Gorillaz), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mj26/pseuds/Mj26
Summary: I suck at descriptions but all I can say is your stuck on Plastic Beach with an abusive green satanist and a lanky sweetheart.Warning: a lot of messed up stuff may happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Your POV

I wake up on an unfamiliar island dazed by the events that happened. Wait what happened? How did I get here? I look up at the stars and think to myself. Even though I have no idea where I am, looking at the billions of stars make me feel tranquil. The waves go up and down in the beach around me. Maybe I can lay here for another hour or so. No, I can't. I should look at my surroundings. Sitting up slowly I look around. The moonlight floods the beach like a waterfall of light so I can see. Garbage takes up most of it. Wow you should call this place plastic beach. I then look over to see a white building on a hill. Someone actually lives here? Maybe they could help me. Or kill me, either way. I stand up and stumble my way to it. My clothes are dripping wet so I wring out my shirt at the door the best I can. Kinda can't wring out jeans while wearing them. Oh well. Closing my hand into a fist I go to knock but hesitate. My gut is telling me this is a horrible decision. But I ignore it and knock a few times. I wait for maybe 5 minutes but it seems longer until someone shows up. 

A tall man stands in front of me. His pitch black eyes widen when he sees me. He looks oddly familiar. Blue hair and black eyes, I feel like I've seen him before. He's in an orange T-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath with jeans. His face also had a few bruises on it.

"Where the 'ell did yew come from, luv?" He asks me in a Cockney accent. 

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. I just sigh and shrug. I didn't really know the answer to that. 

"Alrwight, let me put it this way. 'Ow did yew get 'ere?" 

"I..I don't know, I woke up on the beach" I mumble and turn my gaze to my soaking wet feet. 

"Hmph, alrwight lets get yew dried up then" he says nodding to signal for me to follow. He leads me to an elevator and we go up one floor. We don't say anything as we walk down the narrow, dark hallway. He comes to a door and opens it revealing a bathroom. He turns on a light and grabs a grey towel from below the sink. 

He hands me the towel. "I might 'ave some clothes for yew. Stay 'ere". He tells me then turns away to leave. 

I look around the bathroom. It's definitely not the cleanest. The walls are a faded yellow and the mirror above the sink has smudges all over it. It's also pretty cramped, but as long as I can dry off and stuff I'll be fine. 

The blue haired boy comes back in with clothes and hands them to me. " My name's 2-D by the way". 

"I'm (y/n)" 

He smiles revealing a missing tooth. "When you're ready just come out and I'll take yew to a room". I give a small smile and nod then he leaves closing the door. I quickly get out of my wet clothes and hang them over the shower railing to dry before drying myself off and putting on the clothes 2-D brought me. That name seems really familiar too. 

I open the door and see 2-D smiling at me. " This way, luv". He says and leads me further down the hallway. We stop at a door and open it. There's a single bed with white sheets and a thin tan blanket on it. There's a nightstand with a grey lamp on it. "Yew can sleep 'ere, luv". 

"Thanks" I say quietly as I go to the bed and crawl underneath the warm covers. Maybe this place isn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey lass get up" a deep raspy voice tells me. I grunt in response. "Now" he demands. I sigh in defeat and open my eyes. I see a man with a green complexion sitting at the end of the bed. He has black shaggy hair that covers half of his eyes and a messed up nose. He must've gotten it broken a few times. He's also wearing a black turtle neck with an upside down cross necklace. I can't help but slightly admire it. He gives me a weird vibe that I can't describe but I find it either attractive or intriguing. 

He notices that I'm staring at the necklace and holds it up. "You like it?" He says smirking. 

I turn my gaze back to him with a blank face. "I'm interested in it". 

He cocks his head back. " Hmph, I'm a satanist lass. My name is Murdoc Niccals, bass player of Gorillaz. I'm sure you've heard of my band before "

"Oh, that's why 2-D seemed familiar. Yeah I've heard of you my friend wouldn't shut up about you guys" 

"Heh, well lass here's the thing, if you want to stay here you're gonna have to work for it. You do what I say when I say, that includes cleaning, cooking, and a few extra personal stuff. What ever I tell you to do you do it. Got it?" 

I look at him with a confused look. "That sounds like watered down slavery". 

"Oh no, it's full on slavery. So get up and go do the dishes" he says. 

"But I just got up" 

"I wasn't asking"

"But-" he cuts me off when he roughly grabs my face with one hand and pulls me to his face. 

"Don't back talk me and do what I say" I have fear flooded in my eyes as he does this. I nod because I'm too scared to speak. He smiles and lets me go. "And from now on call me sir" 

I look down at my hands. "Yes sir". I pull the blankets off of me and start to head for the door. I forgot that I don't even know where the kitchen is. 

"Umm, Sir? Where's the kitchen?" I ask. He gets up and walks past me. I follow him down the hallway. It's awkward and terrifying. We make it to the end of the hallway where the living room is. The kitchen and living room are in the same space. There's a big dark red sectional couch with a coffee table in front of it and behind the couch was the sink, stove, fridge, and countertops. Beside that was a small round table. The room is well lit because of the windows. There's no wall just big windows. It does look nice. Unfortunately the only thing that doesn't look nice is the pile of dishes in the sink. I sigh and walk over to them. I don't even know where to begin. I hear Murdoc sit on the couch as I begin to sort the dishes. I fill the sink up with hot water and dish soap. 

"Need any 'elp wif that luv?" 

I jump and turn to face him. "Jesus you scared me" I say clutching my chest to make sure my heart doesn't pound out of it. 

He snickers. "Sorry luv I didn't mean to scare yew" 

I smile. "Yes help would be appreciated". He stands beside me and turns the faucet to his sink. I start washing the cups and tossing them to his side where he rinses. 

Occasionally, when I hand him a dish he would brush his hand against mine. It makes my cheeks fluster up a bit and he takes notice of it by smirking at me. 

Murdoc notices this and scoffs. " Would you two get a fucking room". This isn't a question more of a way of demanding to cut it out. 

I glare at him them look up at the lanky boy beside me. "Wow 2-D I didn't know doing dishes was considered promiscuous". I say sarcastically. I can tell Murdoc is annoyed but I don't know when to keep my mouth closed. 2-D has fear and amusement written on his face. He covers his mouth to keep him from laughing. 

" What was that slag?" Murdoc's voice booms through the room making both me and 2-D jump. He gets up from the couch and paces over to me then gets in my face. "What did I say about back talking to me?"

"I wasn't back talking I was making a comment" 

Next thing I know I'm on the ground with a stinging cheek and a boot on my chest. "I'd watch your fucking tongue before I cut it out!" 

"Murdoc-"

He turns his glare from me to 2-D. "Shut it faceache or you're next". 2-D shuts his mouth then looks down at me in an apologetic way. I give a weak smile to reassure him that I'm okay. Murdoc lifts his boot off of me. I try to get up but he slams his boot back against me. It knocks the wind out of me so I gasp for air as pain shoots through my ribs. "I never said to get up". 

Tears prick the corners of my eyes as I groan in pain. "Yes, s-sir". 

"That's better. Now get up" he takes his boot off me so I can get up. I do what I'm told then go back to the dishes. 

Murdoc turns my face toward him. "The only words I want to hear come out of your mouth today is 'yes, sir'". 

I nod slowly. " Yes, sir". 

He gives a half smile. "Good girl. Clean the blood off your face". He tells me as he leaves the room. I touch my lip and see blood on my finger. I didn't even know I was bleeding. 2-D grabs a wash cloth and puts it right above my breasts before trailing up to my lip. 

He sighs. "I'm so sorry luv". I can't keep it in. Tears pour down my face as I start to hiccup and finally sob. He pulls me to his chest gently caresses me like a child. "Shh, shh I know it's 'ard I'll do my best to protect yew but I can't promise anyfing". I take back what I said. This place is that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

After we got done with dishes we sat down at the table and watched the waves crash on the beach. 

"You know what I don't get?" I say in a hushed raspy voice from crying. Not taking my eyes off the waves.

"What's that luv?" 

"I hate the ocean. It terrifies me. So how did I wash up from the ocean?" 

"I wish I 'ad an answer to that but I'm not a big fan of the ocean myself, though I have a small boat and sometimes go out when I feel like it" 

"You could've escaped" 

"No, he would find me and bring me back. He always finds me" 

"I'm sorry" 

I hear heavy foot steps coming up the hallway before seeing the person that's making them. Murdoc. "Oi, slag start dinner and faceache come with me". I nod at him then me and 2-D get up and do what we're told. " I don't hear a yes sir". He warns. 

"Yes, sir" I squeak. 

"Sorry I couldn't hear you" he mocks. 

I sigh heavily. "Yes, sir Murdoc sir" I say loud enough for him to hear me. He gives off a low growl but leaves with 2-D. I start to work on dinner. I should get it done before they do. Who knows what that satanist prick would do to me if I don't. 

I get done with it faster than I expected to. Only took 20 minutes. I hear faint music being played. Curiosity gets the best of me so I follow the sound of music down the hallway. It gets louder as I go further down. I come to a door and can hear the song more clearly. 

"Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away" I'm sure that's 2-D singing. I sit by the door and listen to him. As the song goes on I start to nod my head and tap my foot. 

Murdoc makes him repeat the song until he gets it right. By now I know the lyrics and sing along with him. 

"Helicopters fly over the beach  
Same time everyday, same routine  
Clear target in the summer when skies are blue  
It's part of the noise when winter comes  
It reverberates in my lungs  
Nature's corrupted in factories far away " as soon as I sing that verse the door swings open and I fall back seeing Murdoc scorn at me. 

"How long have you been there?" He asks.

"Uh, long enough to know the lyrics" I say nervously. 

"Yeah, I heard you singing. Is dinner done?" He asks. 

"Its been done..sir I just got distracted by the music and didn't want to interrupt you" 

He smirks. "Get up and get in the studio with 2-D. I want you in this song" I look over at 2-D who has headphones on and he waves at me.

I turn back to Murdoc. "What?" I give him a confused look. 

"You heard me"

I get up and dust myself off. "But I'm not even that-". I stop myself when he gives me a look. " I mean yes, sir"

"Good". I get in the studio with 2-D and he smiles at me. "Alright,(y/n) I want you to do that verse you sang and a line at the end. Be sure to do it right" he hands me headphones and I put them on. 

"Yes, sir" I say. He leaves the studio and starts the song. 

 

We get it to Murdoc's liking with that last recording. "Finally, sweet Satan. Okay let's go see what the slag cooked". He says. 

Me and 2-D take off the headphones. "It might be a little cold but I can warm it up". I offer. Why am I being nice? He slammed his foot in my chest earlier. 

" See this is how you should be. Obedient and nice" he says smirking and ruffling my hair. "Maybe you can rub off on fuck face here". I shrug and walk past him to go to the kitchen. The boys sit at the table while I put food on plates and warm them up. I hand them their plates. 

"Fanks luv" 2-D says. I smile at him then turn around. When I do Murdoc slaps my ass. I whip around and smack his face out of reflexes. 

(Slight warning) 

I realize what I'd done and my heart drops. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry it was a reflex". I beg. He towers over me and punches my stomach with enough force to make me buckle over. He grabs my hair and slams me down on the floor. My face gets kicked in until I feel a warm liquid flow from my nose and mouth which is filled with blood. He alternates between my face and stomach until he picks me up by the collar of my shirt. 

" Don't ever fucking hit me" with that he back hands me and goes back to the table. I stay on the floor curled up. A small pool of blood and saliva forms around my mouth. Tears stream down my face as I silently sob. 

2-D gets up to help me but he gets stopped by Murdoc. "Sit down or you'll end up like her". I sit up slowly and start to get up. I want to go to my room. I grab a wash cloth and clean up the blood before heading to my room. 2-D looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. I just look at him with a blank face and go to my room. I crawl under the covers and curl up in a ball.


	4. Chapter 4

As hard as I try, I just can't go to sleep. There's too much on my mind. I feel an anxiety attack coming on as my stomach twists and turns. I'd walk back and forth between my room and the bathroom just to do something. But when I looked in the mirror I saw a black eye and bruises on my cheeks. I need to do something. Anything. I turn on the lamp that dimly lights the dark walls. I get up and pace around my room running my hands through my hair. A few minutes pass when I catch myself humming rhinestone eyes. A song stuck in my head at a time like this? Well...maybe it wouldn't hurt if I go to the studio and just listen to it. Everyone should be asleep by now. I'll just sneak in and listen to it a few times until it's out of my head. 

Yep that's what I'm gonna do. I open my door slowly and peak out into the dark void that is the hallway then take light steps down it. I get to the living room/kitchen unnoticed. The moon light pours through the windows so I can navigate my way. I stop in the middle of the floor. I'm risking a beating for a song? This so stupid I should go back, but I can't sleep. I sigh. It's stupid that's why I'm doing it. A boost of confidence shoots through me as I go down the other hallway towards the studio. I open the door slowly making sure it doesn't creak. Once I have it open enough I slide in and close the door gently. 

My eyes trail to the computer and turn it on. I sit down on the chair as I put on the headphones then find the song. I have it on repeat and tap my foot to it. I close my eyes and rest my head on my hand. I listen to the song a few times before I feel myself fall asleep. 

That is short lived as I feel the headphones being ripped off my head. My eyes shoot open and I jump back in the chair. 

"What are you doing here lass?" Murdoc asks with a disapproving look. 

"I uh was listening to the song because I couldn't sleep" I say looking at the floor. 

He raises my chin up to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you". He says softly. I can smell faint alcohol on his breath. He studies my face and brushes a thumb over my bruised cheek making me wince. "You're sleeping with me tonight" 

I know there's no point in arguing so I nod. He smiles and takes my hand leading me to his room. There's a king sized bed and liquor bottles everywhere. There's also a few bass guitars in a corner. I tense up as he drags me to the bed and pulls me on top of him. I freeze not knowing what he is going to do. But to my relief he puts a hand on my head and starts to pet me. "Now go the fuck to sleep lass". I feel the vibration through his chest from him talking. 

"Yes, sir" I say tiredly. This is relaxing but also terrifying. The feeling of his chest moving up and down lures me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with an arm wrapped around me. I feel steady breathing behind me. Murdoc must still be asleep. Maybe I should get up before he does and make food. I know that's what he'll ask me to do. I try to crawl my way from under his arm and slide off the bed. However his grip tightens around me when I start to move. 

"What are you doing?" His breath on my neck makes me shiver and not in the good way. 

"I was going to make food" 

"Did I say you could get up?"

"No, sir" I bite the inside of my cheek out of habit and nervousness. 

He grunts then gets on top of me. "I have a better idea than getting up". He whispers seductively in my ear. He looks me up and down with lust filled eyes before crashing his lips against mine. I freeze up. I don't kiss back I just let him have his way. I don't want this but I'm too taken back by it to move. He moves to my neck. His hands snake up my shirt as he sucks on my neck. I finally snap out of my trance and push him to the side then quickly leave the room. 

I walk past 2-D sitting at the table. He looks at me with concern or maybe slight disgust on his face but I ignore it and head to the bathroom. When I go in I slam the door behind me and lock it. I look in the smudged mirror and see a hickey start to form. I feel so..disgusting and used. A wave of anxiety washes over me as my legs buckle under me causing me to sot against the door. Tear stream down my bruised face. I rub them away but it hurts my black eye which causes more tears. 

A soft knock comes at the door. "Hey luv, what's wrong? Let me in" 2-D says softly. I stand up and open the door after unlocking it. He walks in and closes the door behind him. 2-D instantly notices the hickey and looks at me with concern. "He didn't.."

"N-no, I p-pushed him off before he could" I stutter. 

He reaches his hand out to touch it. His thumb brushes against it softly then he trails up slowly to my face. He cups my cheek in his hand and brushes his thumb over the bruises. I can't help but relax and slightly melt at his touch. Murdoc's hands were warm compared to 2-D's cold but welcoming hands. 2-D notices my relaxes stated and smiles. "Yew okay now luv?"

I nod. "A bit thanks to you but I still want to be alone for a few minutes" 

He nods before kissing my forehead and leaving. I lock the door behind him. I sit back on the floor and lean against the tub. 

A few minutes pass when I hear someone bang on the door. "You can't hide in there forever slag" he warns.

"FUCK OFF" as soon as it slips out of my mouth I regret it. I swear I feel my blood stop flowing as if it knows I'm digging my own grave. 

"Kick down the door and being her to me" I hear him say. Oh no. The door swings open when it's kicked by a teenage girl with black hair. Her bangs covers her eyes and her facial expression is blank. She wraps her hand around my arm with an iron grip and drags me out of the bathroom. I try getting out of her grip but there's no use, she's too strong. She hands me to Murdoc who grabs me by the hair. "What did you say to me?"

"I-I'm sorry" that's all I can stutter out. He scoffs and slams my head against the wall before throwing me on the floor. He grabs my short then smacks my already bruised face. My tears sting where he hit me. 

"What did I tell you about back talking me?". He growls then looks at the bathroom and gives a wicked grin. "I think you should be taught a lesson". Once again I'm grabbed by the hair and thrown on the bathroom floor. My once safe little space is going to be turned into a nightmare. My body starts to shake from fear as I watch him rumage through the medicine cabinet. He pulls out a pair of heavy duty scissors and shoots me with an evil look. "I did say I was gonna cut out your tongue and I am a man of my word". 

My heart drops down to my stomach when I hear this. All I do is look up at him with pleading eyes and shake my head. He says nothing as he gets on top of me pinning my arms down with his knees. The scissors get closer to my face so I turn my head away from them. "Hold her head still". He told the girl. She does what she's told and holds my head in place. By now I can't even see through all the tears. "Now this won't hurt a bit". He chuckles to himself. "Oh who am I kidding? It's gonna hurt a lot". He forces my mouth open then puts the scissors between his teeth so he has a free hand. With that he gets my tongue out of my mouth. Murdoc then takes the scissors out from his teeth and places my tongue between the two blades. 

 

Snip. 

 

I scream in pain before I choke on my own blood. He cut right down the middle. Murdoc then cuts under my tongue with it connects with the bottom of my mouth. Once again I scream and cry in pain but I keep choking on blood. 

2-D comes rushing in and looks at me through the door way with horror. Murdoc gets off of me and sets the scissors on the sink. "Well now I think you know not to back talk me, don't you agree?" I say nothing as I sit up with a bloody tongue hanging out of my mouth and soaking my shirt. He smirks. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckles then leaves the room with the girl trailing behind him. 

2-D comes in and quickly gets a towel then kneels beside me. He wraps it up in a small portion of the towel which makes me wince and groan. "I know, I know I'm sorry. What did he do to yew?" He asks. I move my gaze to the bloody scissors on the sink. He follows my gaze then looks back at me. "He cut your tongue? He didn't cut it out did he?". I shake my head. "'ere hold it and make sure yew put pressure on it. I know it's gonna 'urt". I do at he tells me and apply pressure. It makes me wince. 

He sighs. "Yew need a new shirt. Come on I'll carry yew". I nod. He picks me up bridal style and carries me out of the bathroom. I lean my head on his chest making sure I still have pressure on my tongue. "Make sure yew change spots on the towel when it gets soaked" He tells me. I realize that it's already soaked and go to a dryer spot. 

We go to his room and he lays me gently on his bed. I look around to see a few beer bottles on the floor along with papers and clothes. On a desk he has more papers and medicine bottles with cartons of cigarettes. The room smells of cigarette smoke mixed with alcohol. He pulls out a shirt and tosses it at me. It's a hello kinky shirt. 

2-D turns around so I can change. I set the towel down and quickly change then wrap my tongue again. I try to say 'thanks' but it comes out like 'ank'. He smiles at me . "No problem luv, do yew want to go back to your room?" He asks. 

I shake my head. 

"Yew wanna stay wif me and watch horror movies?" 

I nod. 

He smiles and goes to the closet. He picks out a movie and puts it in. The screen lights up then he sits beside me on the bed. He hesitantly puts his arm around my waist then looks at me to make sure it's okay. I nod. 

 

By the time we get to the climax my tongue stops bleeding but I let it hang out. It's now two inches below my chin. A girl in the movie gets her tongue ripped out. 

"Wow I didn' know I wa' in dis mo'ie" I say and chuckle at my own joke. 

"Are yew seriously making jokes?" He says trying not to laugh himself. 

I nod. "I's 'ow I cope".


End file.
